Sentiment paisible
by anzendes
Summary: Posé sur le pont, Zoro fixait la navigatrice d’un regard qu’il n’avait jamais eu : aussi paisible qu’il soit, il ne l’est jamais plus qu’auprès d’elle.


-

Avachi sur le pont comme à son habitude, Zoro prenait le soleil après ses exercices habituels. Il aimait ce moment de tranquillité que lui prodiguait ce début d'après-midi. En effet, pour une fois le bateau était anormalement calme. Non pas qu'il s'en plaignait, juste que ce n'était pas habituel. Luffy, Chopper, Brook, Usopp et Francky avaient disparu il ne savait trop où et il jurait qu'ils réapparaîtraient bientôt entraînant avec eux un brouhaha assourdissant. Alors il en profitait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Robin s'était trouvée un coin tranquille auprès de Sanji, dans la cuisine et Nami se retrouvait avec lui, sur le pont à lire un de ces livres dont il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt. Cela l'avait toujours fasciné d'ailleurs, cette addiction qu'elle avait pour la lecture. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, il la voyait dévorer les livres tout comme l'archéologue. Bien que les thèmes soient différents, il ne comprenait pas cette addiction : ça ne restait que des mots sur du papier dont la véracité ne pouvait être avéré.

Mais cela dit, il aimait voir le spectacle que lui offrait la navigatrice sur ces nombreuses lectures : son visage se tordaient de différentes émotions, et il y avait un côté qui le fascinait là dedans puisqu'il lui découvrait des visages qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant sur elle.

Elle était si captivée par ses lectures qu'elle en oubliait le monde autours, et parfois c'était les rappels à la réalité comme les imbécilités de ses compagnons ou des situations impromptues qui la ramenait à eux.

Aujourd'hui, il ne savait trop à quelle sorte de lecture elle s'était attelée, mais son visage concentré lui laissait comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une lecture qu'elle appréciait particulièrement. Ses mains agrippaient le bouquin comme s'il s'agissait de son bien le plus précieux, et ses yeux pétillants reflétaient l'intérêt qu'elle avait pour les mots qu'elle engloutissait.

Son corps était exposé au soleil, et, même si sa peau était à toute épreuve il savait parfaitement que si elle restait encore quelques minutes de plus à se faire grignoter par ses rayons elle verrait des traces rouge apparaître ainsi que ses nombreuses plaintes par la suite.

Il eut un sourire en coin à cette idée : Nami avait beau adorer le soleil, elle détestait plus que tout les conséquences qu'il pouvait avoir sur sa peau. Étant très claire, elle attrapait facilement des coups de soleil et supportait très mal leur douleur. Il jeta un coup d'œil au tube de crème qui traînait à ses côtés : elle n'en avait pas encore mit, complètement obnubilée par les mots qu'elle buvait. Il eut un fin sourire.

Doucement, il se leva de son coin pour se rapprocher du parasol qui trônait à côté du transat de la rouquine qu'il ouvrit rapidement, créant une barrière entre le corps de sa navigatrice et les rayons dévastateur. Elle ne réagit même pas à l'ombre qui obscurcit son regard et son corps, et il en aurait presque rit s'il n'était pas sûr de ne pas la déranger.

À nouveau, il se laissa tomber contre le rebord du navire, fixant son regard sur la délicieuse rouquine. Elle qui d'habitude sentait lorsqu'un regard était posé sur elle semblait ne même pas réagir au sien. Peut-être était-elle habituée à cela, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte.

La fatigue prenant part de son corps, il ferma rapidement sa paupière et laissa le sommeil l'entraîner dans une danse habituelle lors de ces paisibles après-midi.

Nami jeta un coup d'œil au dessus de son livre, toisant le pont afin d'identifier les fauteurs de troubles qui venaient gêner sa lecture. Elle aperçut face à elle un bretteur endormi, les bras croisés et la tête à moitié tombante. Elle eut un petit sourire à cette vue : la capacité de Zoro à s'endormir n'importe où à n'importe quel endroit ne cessait de la fasciner.

Le cri strident de Luffy lui barra les oreilles, alors qu'elle soupira lourdement. C'était beaucoup trop beau pour que ce paisible silence ne dure trop longtemps. La bande d'idiot était arrivé sur le pont, hurlante après une énième invention de Francky. Et si d'habitude cette insouciance ne la dérangeait pas spécialement, aujourd'hui elle l'agaçait.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son corps, ombragé par le parasol déplié au dessus de sa tête et jeta un regard à Zoro. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que ce dernier lui avait empêché d'être attaquée par des coups de soleils. Rapidement, elle se leva de son transat et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Luffy et les autres.

« Luffy, l'interpella-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, euphorique. Elle soupira en voyant ses yeux brillants d'excitation.

\- Allez jouer ailleurs, Zoro vient d'enchaîner trois soirs de surveillance : il faudrait qu'il se repose un peu. Son capitaine fronça les sourcils en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Mais il dort tout le temps ! »

Nami voulu se frapper le front. Son capitaine ne comprenait jamais rien, ce qui rendait souvent toute discussion avec lui caduc.

« Oui, et ce soir il est encore de garde alors il est en train de faire sa nuit là. »

Les mains posées sur ses hanches et son ton autoritaire sembla avoir raison du petit groupe puisque s'est en soupirant qu'ils partirent s'amuser dans la planque à Francky, rendant une nouvelle fois le pont insonore. Elle se replaça sur son transat, attrapant son livre et reprenant sa lecture. Une brise d'air fit rapidement virevolter ses cheveux, ce qui la rendit plus joyeuse. La chaleur se faisait enfin moins forte.

Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que, au cours de sa lecture, elle s'était endormie. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit l'œil le soleil était largement tombé et plus personne ne traînait sur le pont. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit l'ombre de Zoro se dessiner plus loin. Elle secoua rapidement ses cheveux ébouriffés et se leva de son assise, encore un peu embrumée de sommeil.

« Enfin réveillée la belle au bois dormant ? Elle leva les yeux aux ciels alors qu'elle vit Zoro avec un sourire en coin fixer dans sa direction.

\- Je me suis même pas rendue compte que je m'étais endormie... Il est quelle heure ?

\- Je ne sais pas, environ vingt-et-une heures je dirais. »

Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la cuisine, où tout le reste de l'équipage se trouvait. Ils avaient déjà mangé, mais en la voyant Sanji se dirigea vers le frigo pour lui en sortir une assiette sur laquelle faillit se jeter Luffy si le cuisinier ne l'avait pas assommé.

« Merci Sanji.

\- Mais de rien Nami chérie, tu as bien dormi ? »

Elle rougit légèrement avant de hocher la tête alors que Robin la regardait avec un sourire rieur. Elle avala rapidement son repas alors que les autres rejoignaient peu à peu leur chambre. L'archéologue et Sanji restèrent un peu avec elle, le temps qu'elle finisse son assiette.

« Je suppose que tu ne vas pas aller te coucher tout de suite, navigatrice-san ? Nami eut un sourire en coin avant de jeter son regard sur Sanji.

\- Non, effectivement. Sanji, je te laisse ma place dans la chambre. »

Le concerné rougit furieusement avant de bafouiller et de prendre son assiette pour la débarrasser et faire la vaisselle. Robin rit et se leva pour rejoindre la chambre, rapidement suivit du cuisinier qui salua la navigatrice avant de sortir de la cuisine.

Une fois seule, elle soupira. Le sommeil avait largement quitté son corps après sa sieste de l'après-midi et maintenant elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Elle aurait bien pu lire un peu, mais les bancs de la cuisine n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus confortable. Alors elle se décida à sortir sur le pont, où elle vit que la régie était éclairée.

Rejoindre Zoro n'aurait pas été une si mauvaise idée, mais elle était sûre qu'il se moquerait d'elle de se voir délogée de sa chambre pour que le cuisinier et l'archéologue profitent d'un moment d'intimité. Après, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autres solutions pour ne pas être seule donc...

Le bretteur ne fut pas étonné de voir la trappe de la régie s'ouvrir sur la rousse, il était venu ici pour elle après tout : elle aurait eu trop froid sur le pont avec les températures basses qui se profilaient. Elle l'avait regardé un peu gênée d'arriver comme ça et il lui avait jeté un sourire taquin avant de lui donner un plaid.

« Tiens, il fait pas très chaud ici la nuit. »

Elle l'avait saisit de bon cœur, s'enroulant dedans avant de venir s'installer à côté de lui. Elle posa devant eux la bouteille de saké qu'elle avait subtilisé dans la cuisine avant de venir le rejoindre. Il avait rit en voyant cela.

La navigatrice avait inaugurée la bouteille puis l'avait tendu au bretteur qui l'avait accepté de bon cœur, prenant quelques gorgés de la boisson censée lui brûler la gorge, chose qui ne lui faisait plus rien depuis les litres qu'il avait ingurgité.

« Merci pour le parasol. Commença-t-elle, il eut un sourire en coin. De toute façon il n'avait pas fait ça pour qu'elle ne le sache pas.

\- Merci pour la tranquillité. »

Elle sursauta, pensant qu'elle avait été plus discrète que ça. Chose qui n'avait donc pas été le cas. Elle lui tira la langue d'une manière enfantine, histoire de dissiper sa gêne. C'est ça qu'il aimait chez elle : cette spontanéité qui la caractérisait.

Elle laissa tomber sa tête en arrière après avoir bu plusieurs autres gorgées de la bouteille et Zoro la regarda du coin de l'œil. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascades le long de son dos, laissant une vue imprenable sur son cou et la naissance de sa poitrine, bien qu'il ne laissa pas son regard loucher dessus. Ses traits étaient détendus, indiquant qu'elle se sentait bien malgré les frissons de froid qui prenaient place sur sa peau laiteuse. Il remonta le plaid sur ses épaules alors qu'elle ouvrit ses yeux pour le fixer.

« Je ne te savais pas si doux, dit-elle un peu rieuse.

\- Je n'en ai pas franchement eu l'occasion, avec ton tempérament. Tu refuses constamment l'aide de n'importe qui. »

Elle eut un sourire en coin, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'était pas dans le faux. L'ambiance détendue qui régnait entre eux ce soir changeait de celle qu'ils entretenaient habituellement : ils aiment se chercher jusqu'à se rentrer dedans juste pour faire sortir l'autre de ses gongs. Ils avaient toujours été comme ça, en fait. Et cette proximité la troublait légèrement ce soir.

Son regard plongé dans celui du bretteur, elle approcha sa main de la cicatrice qui trônait sur son œil, un peu curieuse, mais aussi fascinée. Elle n'était pas franchement fan des cicatrices qui recouvrait les corps des pirates : d'ailleurs, elle les haïssait presque puisqu'elles étaient signe de violences et de barbarie. Mais celle-ci, dont elle ne connaissait pas l'origine, ne lui semblait pas si malfaisante. Elle glissa doucement un doigt dessus, toujours captivée.

Zoro ne bougeait pas, la laissant faire : il n'était normalement pas fervent de contact humain, mais celui de Nami n'était pas pareil. C'était quelque chose de doux et apaisant à la fois, si léger que ça ne lui paraissait que comme un effleurement.

« Elle te fait mal ? Il secoua la tête négativement.

\- J'oublie même qu'elle est là, parfois. Elle sembla étonnée de sa réponse, ce qui le fit un peu sourire. »

Il attrapa sa main, la coinçant dans la sienne et rapprocha sa seconde de la cicatrice camouflée par le tatouage de moulin à vent et de mandarine de la rousse, exerçant quelques mouvement circulaires dessus.

« Elle te fait mal ? Tu n'oublies pas son existence parfois ? Elle eut un sourire un peu nostalgique à cette pensée.

\- C'est vrai que j'oublie souvent son existence... Elle me revient quand je pense à Belmer. »

Elle laissa son corps s'appuyer contre celui du sabreur, collant sa joue contre son épaule. Il cessa les mouvement sur la sienne pour attraper sa main dans la sienne, recommençant des mouvements circulaire dessus.

La respiration de la navigatrice se fit de plus en plus légère, et il comprit bien vite qu'elle s'était endormie sur lui, complètement apaisée. Il eut un léger sourire et bougea un petit peu de sorte à la coller contre son torse, la plaçant entre ses jambes.

La regardant paisiblement dormir, il comprit par le sentiment qu'il ressentait que ce petit bout de femme lui faisait ressentir des sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé pour personne, et il en fut quelque peu retourné. Plaçant ses lèvres sur son front, il lui déposa un long baiser avant de sombrer lui aussi peu à peu dans l'inconscience, quelque peu excité de voir où ce sentiment allait l'emmener.


End file.
